Problem: Gabriela ate 2 slices of cake. Ishaan ate 1 slice. If there were initially 5 slices, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${3}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{5}$ of the cake.